Une nuit pour tout changer
by Anyanka001
Summary: OS: PDV Hermione: Quelle idée d'avoir amené Graup ici. Harry et Ron m'ont abandonnée sur ce coup, je dois aller le voir seule. PDV Drago: Mais que fait Granger seule dehors?


**OS: Une nuit pour tout changer**

 **Bonjour, voici une vieille OS que j'avais publié à l'époque sur un autre compte. J'ai décidé de la modifier presque entièrement afin de rendre certaines parties plus intéressantes. Je vous laisse donc découvrir cette histoire. Bonne lecture**

 **Résumé:** OS: PDV Hermione: Quelle idée d'avoir amené Graup ici. Harry et Ron m'ont abandonnée sur ce coup, je dois aller le voir seule. PDV Drago: Mais que fait Granger seule dehors?

 **Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling.

 **Rating:** T

 **Contexte de l'histoire:** L'histoire se situe au niveau du 6ème tome.

 **Une nuit pour tout changer**

 **PDV Hermione:**

Aujourd'hui, je suis de mauvaise humeur !

Pourquoi ? A cause de mes « amis ». Nous sommes censé être les meilleurs amis au monde, le trio d'or. Je pourrais même jusqu'à dire les trois inséparables. Inséparable oui, mais jusqu'à un certain point. Vous me direz bien où ils se trouvent à ce moment précis ?! Je me souviens encore très bien de la scène qui s'est déroulée quelques temps auparavant: Avant son départ pour une mission secrète, Hagrid nous a demandé d'aller nous occuper de Graup durant son absence. J'ai directement accepté, étant donné que Graup nous a bien aidé par le passé. Les garçons ont fini par accepté également, même si Ron râlait de devoir aller dans la forêt.

Et donc, devinez quoi ? Je me retrouve seule pour y aller !

Bon, Harry a, il faut bien le reconnaître, une plus ou moins bonne excuse pour ne pas venir. Il est tombé de son balais lors de son entraînement de Quidditch tout à l'heure. Il se retrouve donc à l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Evidemment, il fallait que ce soir aujourd'hui...

Ron par contre, ne peut pas venir, parce que MONSIEUR a une retenue avec le professeur Rogue. Comme par hasard, il faut que ce soit également ce soir. Je me demande même s'il n'a pas fait exprès d'avoir une retenue pour pas ne venir. Je lui avais pourtant bien dit de faire les 3 rouleaux de parchemins que le professeur nous avait demandé en devoir! Mais non, il a préféré joué aux échecs version sorciers pendant toute la nuit. Il a donc reçu une bonne retenue pour devoirs non faits.

Non, non, et non, je n'exagère absolument pas. J'en ai marre de devoir y aller à chaque fois toute seule. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils m'abandonnent. Ils ont à chaque fois des bonnes excuses: Je dois finir un devoir, je dois aider Ginny, je dois aller dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, je dois m'entraîner pour sauver le monde... J'ai droit à tout!

Comme j'ai promis à Hagrid d'aller voir Graup et que, pour moi les promesses sont sacrées. Je vais y aller seule. Après les cours j'irai rapidement le voir et je reviendrai vite maudire Harry et Ron.

Après le dernier cours, je monte dans ma chambre déposer mes cours et finir mes parchemins de devoir de potions de la semaine prochaine. Les devoirs avant tout ! Une fois terminé, je descends dans la grande salle pour manger. Enfin, manger est un grand mot, je me perds rapidement dans mes pensée, en me demandant comment je vais pouvoir m'absenter sans attirer l'attention.

-Tu te sens bien Mione? Me demande Ginny un peu inquiète. Tu n'as presque rien mangé.

Merci Ginny de me donner une porte de sortie sans t'en rendre compte. En effet, elle n'est pas au courant pour Graup. Hagrid nous a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne.

-J'ai un peu mal au ventre. Je pense que j'ai besoin de me reposer. Je vais aller dans ma chambre. Dis-je avec une petite voix.

-Je vais t'accompagner. Me dit-elle alors que son assiette est encore pleine.

-Non ça va aller, finis de manger, de toute manière je vais aller directement dormir. J'ai fini tous mes devoirs. Un peu de repos me fera du bien.

-D'accord, mais si ça ne va pas, tu me préviens directement et on ira à l'infirmerie. Dit-elle soucieuse pour moi.

-Oui promis, merci. A demain.

Sur ces mots, je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie de la grande salle. Une fois les porte franchie, je cours jusqu'à ma chambre. Heureusement pour moi, je ne croise personne, tout le monde mange à cette heure-ci. Je rentre dans ma chambre et me place devant mon lit. Je jette un sort sur celui-ci pour qu'on ait l'impression que je dorme dedans. Un simple sort supplémentaire et un léger bruit de respiration se fait entendre. Je ferme les rideaux de mon lit, ainsi, on aura vraiment l'impression que je dors dans mon lit.

Sans un bruit et en restant la plus discrète possible, je me dirige vers la sortie de l'école.

 **OOo**

 **PDV Drago:**

Un Malefoy ne s'avoue jamais vaincu ! Je dois malgré tout reconnaître que je n'arrive vraiment à rien avec cette armoire. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi. Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen pour la réparer. Malheureusement je n'y arrive pas.

Dans un sens, je dois bien reconnaître que ça m'arrange de ne pas y arriver. Si je répare cette armoire, beaucoup de choses tragiques vont se passer ici, mais surtout, je devrais partir d'ici et retourner au manoir où se trouve celui-dont-on-ne-peut-pas-prononcer-le-nom, je dois bien avouer que cela ne m'enchante pas du tout. J'aime ma vie ici, j'aime énerver la belette et les autres. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix de le faire. Si je n'y arrive pas, ma famille va mourir, le seigneur des ténèbres me l'a bien fait comprendre. Tout le monde me prend pour un sans cœur, mais ma famille compte énormément pour moi. Il est hors de question de le montrer à qui que ce soit, mais c'est le cas.

Dès que j'ai un moment de libre, je travaille dessus, comme aujourd'hui. Après mon dernier cours, j'ai été dans la salle sur demande pour travailler dessus, mais je ne fais aucun progrès. Fatigué de ce nouvel échec, je décide de me rendre dans la grande salle pour manger. Une pause me fera du bien, et m'aidera peut être à trouver la solution afin de réparer cette armoire.

En me dirigeant vers la grande salle, j'aperçois Granger qui se cache derrière une statue lorsque quelqu'un arrive en face d'elle. Une fois la personne partie, elle regarde discrètement, et se remet en route. Elle a tout l'air d'une personne qui ne souhaite pas être suivie.

Etant donné que je n'arrive à rien aujourd'hui, je ferai peut-être mieux de la suivre. Je dois bien reconnaître que j'ai toujours aimé la faire souffrir. Cela me changera les idées.

C'est ainsi, que je me suis mis à la suivre, me cachant pour qu'elle ne me voit pas. Une fois les grandes portes franchies, je la vois prendre la direction de la cabane du Gros balourd. Cela me donne envie de rentrer dans le château, je n'ai pas envie de la voir aller parler au demi-géant. Alors que je m'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, je la vois poursuivre son chemin sans s'arrêter à la cabane.

Je me demande vraiment pourquoi elle continue. Il n'y a plus rien après la cabane. Enfin rien sauf la foret interdite. Que peut-elle bien aller y faire? Ca a peut-être un lien avec Potty et compagnie.

Un dilemme se pose à moi: Soit je la suis, et je pourrai trouver quelque chose contre elle et sa bande. Chose que je pourrais ensuite, reporter au Seigneur des ténèbres pour le faire patienter. Soit, je rentre manger au château, et je continue à trouver comment réparer l'armoire.

Etant donné que l'armoire me prend vraiment la tête je décide de la suivre.

Alors que j'arrive à la bordure de la foret, je me souviens de ma retenue en deuxième dans cette même foret. Je tremble un instant en me souvenant de cet affreux moment. Mais depuis, j'ai grandi, je ne risque donc plus rien. Et si Granger y va, alors moi aussi. Surtout que, je suis tout de même le meilleur sorcier de l'école.

C'est décidé, je la suis.

 **OOo**

 **PDV Hermione:**

Non mais quels bandes de stupides amis. Oui, je râle encore. Non mais, même si j'aime bien Hagrid, quelle idée d'avoir amené Graup ici. Et surtout, nous demander à nous de le garder. Nous ne sommes que des étudiants après tout. Je me dépêche d'y aller, puis je retourne dans ma chambre. C'est la dernière fois, oh oui, la dernière fois que j'y vais si Harry et Ron ne viennent pas.

C'est quand même moi, qui me retrouve seule dans la foret interdite. Heureusement qu'il fait toujours un peu jour. J'ai beau avoir le courage des Gryffondor, je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans la foret. En même qui a part Hagrid aime se promener ici?

*Crac*

C'est bizarre, j'ai cru entendre du bruit derrière moi. Bon, pas de panique, je suis dans une foret, il y a plein d'animaux dans les forets... Je vais vite jusqu'à Graup, et je rentre.

*Crac*

C'est étrange, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être suivie. Je décide donc de marcher plus rapidement en tenant ma baguette à la main.

 **OOo**

 **PDV Drago:**

Ahahah, je rigole - intérieurement bien sur - de voir Granger accélérer le pas. Je savais que c'était une bonne idée de la suivre. La voir stresser autant me procure une joie sans limite. Il faut quand même que je reste plus discret, sinon elle va finir par me repérer. Je dois reconnaître que c'est jouissif de pouvoir lui faire peur ainsi.

Alors que le chemin commence à descendre, je ne fais pas attention à l'endroit où je marche. Le drame arriva. Je me prends une branche en pleine figure:

 _-AIE!_

Alors que je m'apprête à faire un pas en avant tout en me tenant le visage, une lumière rouge vient me frapper en pleine poitrine. Je perds l'équilibre et je commence à tomber en dévalant la pente. En tombant, je heurte un gros poids et nous continuons à rouler. Alors que la descende se fait de moins en moins abrupte, je me sens tomber et atterrir dans un trou. Quelque instant après, le gros poids que j'ai percuté durant ma chute me tombe dessus.

 _-Aie! Non mais c'est quoi ce gros truc?_

Ne me dites pas que j'ai percuté un animal !

 _-Gros truc? C'est à moi que tu parles, non mais tu t'es vu?_

Je reconnais cette voix et c'est encore pire qu'un animal...

 _-Je suis parfait moi!_

 _-Malefoy, c'est toi?_

 _-Non c'est Merlin. Maintenant, veux-tu bien bouger tes fesses de la, tu m'écrases._

 _-Le demander poliment c'est trop te demander?_ Dit-elle en colère, mais tout en se relevant.

Sans lui répondre, je me lève et j'inspecte l'endroit où nous sommes tombé. Il s'agit d'un trou d'environ 3 mètres de hauteur, et de plus ou moins 2 mètres sur 4.

 _-Et merde !_ dis-je sans même la regarder.

Il est hors de question que je reste une seconde de plus ici coincée avec cette sang de bourbe. Je vais donc vers le côté du trou le moins profond, et j'essaie de l'escalader. Malheureusement, je ne monte que de quelques centimètre, pour retomber directement. Sans m'avouer vaincu, je recommence encore.

Après être tombé plusieurs fois, je me décide à regarder Granger. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise lorsque je la vois rigoler.

 _-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire?_

 **OOo**

 **PDV Hermione:**

Alors que j'essaie de me ravoir, je repars dans mon rire. Après quelques secondes, j'arrive à articuler:

 _-Toi._

 _-Quoi? Et pourquoi je te fais rire?_ Dit-il menaçant.

 _-Eh bien, tu as l'air d'avoir oublié que tu avais une baguette. Je trouve que c'est vraiment hilarant pour un sang pur de réussir à oublier ce détail._

 _-Tu m'emmerde! Je fais ce que je veux. Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?_

 _-Et toi?_ Demandais-je vraiment intéressée de savoir pourquoi il était là.

 _-Ca ne te regarde pas._ Dit-il avec un sourire en coin typique Malefoy.

C'est alors que la lumière ce fit dans mon cerveau.

 _-Tu me suivais?_

 _-Non!_ Dit-il un peu trop rapidement.

 _-Je ne te crois pas, tu me suivais?!_ Demandais-je en commençant à m'énerver.

 _-Arrête de te croire aussi importante et intéressante espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe!_

 _-Tu devrais changer de disque Malefoy. Cela fait très longtemps que cette insulte ne me fait plus rien. Dis-je tout de même avec colère._

 _-Alors pourquoi tu sembles t'énerver?_ Dit-il avec un sourire

 _-Tout simplement parce que tu m'agaces!_

 _-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon maintenant, ce n'est pas que ta compagnie me dérange. Ah, si en fait, ta compagnie me dérange totalement. Mais je m'en vais._

Non mais quel imbécile! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui me suive? Et mes stupides amis qui ne sont pas venus avec moi! Ils vont m'entendre lorsque je vais rentrer. La retenue de Rogue sera une partie de plaisir après ce que je vais leur faire subir!

Alors que j'enrage de cette situation, je vois Malefoy fouiller dans ces poches.

 _-Où as-tu mis ma baguette?_ Demande-t-il vraiment en colère.

 _-Je n'ai pas ta stupide baguette Malefoy!_

 _-Alors je peux savoir pourquoi elle n'est plus dans ma poche?_

 _-Tu as d'autres questions débiles à poser? Tu dois l'avoir perdu dans ta chute! Ou elle est dans une de tes poches, mais, idiot comme tu es tu n'arrives pas à te rappeler laquelle._

Après avoir dit ces mots, je les regrettais aussitôt. Malefoy, se lève d'un coup, et me pousse contre la parois du trou, me faisant cogner la tête.

 _-Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi! Et non, elle n'est pas dans une de mes poches. Maintenant, tu vas me donner ta baguette avant que je ne m'énerve réellement. Je t'assure que tu n'as pas envie de me voir vraiment énervé!_ Dit-il vraiment menaçant tout en me poussant de plus en plus dans la parois, comme s'il voulait m'encastrer dedans.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai eu peur de lui. Puis, je me suis rappelée en troisième lorsque je lui ai donné un coup de poing. Reprenant un peu confiance en moi, je le pousse de toutes mes forces. C'est sans compter le fait qu'il est beaucoup plus fort que moi. C'est alors que je tente le tout pour le tout. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, j'approche mon visage du sien et...

 _-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_ Je me mets à crier le plus fort possible.

Surpris, celui-ci me lâche. Je le pousse de toutes mes forces et je plonge ma main dans ma poche pour retirer ma baguette. Malheureusement, au lieu de tomber sur mon bout de bois, je ne trouve rien du tout.

Remis de ces émotions, Malefoy m'attrape à nouveau et me repousse contre la parois.

 _-Tu te trouves drôle?_ Me dit-il méchamment. _Maintenant, je te laisse 3 secondes pour me donner ta baguette. 1.. 2..._

 _-Je ne l'ai plus!_

 _-Quoi? Arrête de mentir et donne la moi! De suite!_

 _-Je t'ai dit que je ne l'avait plus! Elle doit être tombée lors de ma chute._

 _-Je ne te crois pas!_

 _-Crois ce que tu veux. Tu ne penses pas que si j'avais ma baguette je t'aurai déjà lancé un sort?_

A ces mots, Malefoy me repousse violemment contre la paroi avant de s'éloigner de moi:

 _-Ca, c'est pour m'avoir lancer un sort, et m'avoir fait tomber ici._ Me dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

 _-Si tu ne m'avais pas suivi, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé! Pourquoi me suivais-tu?_

 _-Ca ne te regarde pas. Que faisais-tu ici?_

 _-Ca ne te regarde pas non plus,_ dis-je simplement.

Même si, j'en veux à Hagrid nous obliger à venir voir Graup, jamais au grand jamais je ne le trahirai. Et certainement pas à Malefoy.

 _-Je suis certain que tu caches quelque chose avec Potty !_

 _-Oh non c'est pas vrai!_

 _-Quoi j'ai raison?_

 _-Non, regarde le soleil se couche !_

 **OOo**

 **PDV Drago:**

Je vais la tuer, c'est sur et certain, je vais la tuer. Me voilà pris au piège et en plus le soleil se couche. Elle a bien de la chance que je ne puisse pas la tuer, même si j'en ai très envie. Si je le fais, Dumby saura rapidement que c'est moi. Quoi que, personne ne sait que je suis ici avec elle. De plus, je n'ai pas ma baguette, je pourrai facilement la tuer et dissimuler son corps quelque part.

 _-Je pense que cela ne me poserait aucun problème de le faire si ça peut te faire taire!_ Dis-je tout en me rapprochant d'elle

 _-Comment ça, de quoi tu parle? Reste où tu es! Je n'ai pas peur de toi!_ Dit-elle sur un ton surprise et à la fois inquiète

 _-Pourquoi ta voix tremble autant alors?_ Dis-je tout en continuant de me rapprocher d'elle.

Avant qu'elle ne fasse le moindre mouvement, je l'attrape par le cou et je sers de plus en plus fort.

 _-Tu apprendras qui est le plus fort ici!_ Dis-je très énervé.

Je la fixe dans les yeux tout en appuyant de plus en plus fort.

 _-Lâche moi!_ Dit-elle d'une petite voix

Je suis pris dans un accès de fureur, je n'entends pas ce qu'elle me dit. J'appuie plus fort lorsque je voix des larmes couler le long de ces yeux.

 _-S'il te plait..._ dit-elle a bout de souffle.

Merde, mais qu'est ce que je fais? Je ne suis pas un tueur. Je n'en ai jamais été un. Pourquoi faut-elle qu'elle me pousse à faire le pire. D'un coup je la relâche. Elle s'écrase au sol en pleure. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je regrette d'avoir fait un tel geste.

 _-Je …_

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'elle me regarde en effaçant ces larmes:

 _-Ne me fais pas de mal!_ Dit-elle avec une voix tremblante.

Alors que je m'approche d'elle pour l'aider à se relever, elle me repousse de toutes ces forces:

 _-Ne me touche pas!_

 _-Très bien!_ Dis-je vexé qu'elle me repousse.

C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'allais me rabaisser à faire des excuses, et elle me repousse! Je vais donc me rasseoir le plus loin possible.

Cela fait un bon moment que nous ne nous sommes pas adressé la parole. Je m'ennuie totalement. Je préfère encore nos joutes verbales à ce silence. Même si, c'est de ma faute si nous nous retrouvons ici, jamais au grand jamais je ne le reconnaîtrais. Pourtant, il faut bien qu'on trouve un moyen pour sortir d'ici. Le soleil baisse de plus en plus. Je n'ai aucune envie de passer la nuit ici. Qui sait quelles créatures nous pourrions trouver! Enfin, si une bête arrive, je pourrais toujours lui donner Granger à manger.

Prenant un grand souffle et ne croyant pas ce que j'allais dire je dis:

 _-Ecoute..._

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre, qu'elle me coupe la parole:

 _-Je sais que jamais nous ne pourrons nous entendre_ , dit-elle en me fixant. _Je pense qu'il faut qu'on s'aide pour pouvoir sortir d'ici. Je te propose de faire une trêve, le temps de sortir de cet endroit._

 _-D'accord,_ dis-je étonné qu'elle me propose ça, après ce que je lui ai fait.

 _-Bien, donc plus d'insultes, de tentatives de meurtres ou autres, tant que nous ne sommes pas sorti de ce trou!_

 _-Je suis d'accord_

 **OOo**

 **PDV Hermione:**

Je suis encore très étonnée de moi-même d'avoir proposé cela. Mais jamais je ne sortirai d'ici si nous ne nous aidons pas. Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

 _-Y a-t-il une chance pour que Potty, enfin Potter et Compagnie viennent à notre recherche?_ Dit-il avec dégoût d'avoir dû prononcer correctement le nom d'harry.

Etant donné qu'il semble faire un effort, je vais donc en faire de même. Surtout que cette idée de trêve est la mienne.

 _-Non. Harry est à l'infirmerie et Ron en retenue avec le professeur Rogue._

 _-Et les filles de ton dortoir?_

 _-Aucune chance, j'ai jeté un sort sur mon lit. Elles pensent que je dors dedans, et ainsi je pouvais sortir dans problème._

 _-Ingénieux_ , dit-il sincèrement.

 _-Euh merci,_ dis-je tout en doutant de ce compliment, d'ailleurs en est-ce vraiment un? Il l'a dit sur un ton neutre. Ce garçon me tue!

 _-Mais ça ne nous arrangera pas pour sortir d'ici._

 _-Et toi? Personne ne remarquera ton absence?_

 _-Non je ne pense pas. J'ai l'habitude de rentrer tard dans mon dortoir. La plupart du temps, ils dorment déjà. Ils ne se rendront compte de mon absence que demain matin._

 _-Que fais-tu durant ce temps?_ Demandais-je vraiment intéressée

 _-Ca ne te regarde pas!_

 _-D'accord, ne t'énerve pas pour si peu!_

Suite à cet échange, nous replongeons dans un silence. Celui-ci est perturbé par les différents bruits que nous pouvons entendre dans la foret. Je suis de plus en plus inquiète. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de passer la nuit ici. Surtout que le soleil vient de se coucher totalement et que la lune monte. Je commence à trembler à cause de la chute de température.

 **OOo**

 **PDV Drago:**

Je la regarde grâce à la lueur de la lune. Je la vois trembler de plus en plus. Malheureusement, je commence également à avoir froid. Non mais quelle idée j'ai eu de vouloir la suivre. Je sais que je serais sans doute damné à vie, mais pour ma propre survie, je suis bien obligé de lui proposer ça:

 _-Tu devrais venir à côté de moi._

 _-Pardon?_

 _-Ecoute, il fait de plus en plus froid. Si nous continuons ainsi, nous allons mourir avant même de pouvoir sortir de ce trou._

 _-Tu voudrais que moi et mon sang impur venons nous coller à toi?_

 _-Je pensais que nous faisions une trêve ce soir? Après si tu veux mourir de froid, c'est ton problème!_

 _-Très bien j'arrive._

Alors que je la vois venir près de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de la taquiner. Et oui, chasser le naturel, il revient au galop.

 _-N'en profite pas, pour toucher mon corps de rêve,_ dis-je avec un sourire un coin.

A ces mots, elle s'arrête, et commence à faire demi-tour.

 _-C'est bon, je rigolais_ , dis-je _, tu peux venir._

Doucement, elle me regarde et vient s'asseoir près de moi. Je sens qu'elle tremble toujours. Sans que je ne comprenne moi-même ce que je suis entrain de faire, je passe un bras derrière elle pour la rapprocher de moi. Une fois fait, je la sens se raidir totalement, mais au moins, elle tremble beaucoup moins, et par la même occasion, j'ai également moins froid. Néanmoins, il faut absolument que nous trouvions une solution pour sortir d'ici. Nous ne sommes qu'au début de la nuit. Plus celle-ci va avancer, plus nous aurons froid.

 _-La courte échelle_ , dit-elle presque en criant!

 _-Oh non, tu es devenu totalement folle, encore plus que d'habitude ! Il n'y a pas d'échelle, et encore moins une courte !_

 _-Mais non! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? Nous devons faire la courte échelle pour pouvoir sortir d'ici._

 _-Et où vois-tu une échelle ici?_

 _-C'est une expression moldu, dit-elle en rigolant._

 _-Comment une expression moldu pourra-elle nous faire sortir d'ici?_ Dis-je vexé

 _-C'est juste une technique qui nous permettra de sortir d'ici. En fait, tu vas devoir lier tes mains, je vais mettre mon pied dessus, et tu me pousseras vers le haut. Ainsi, je pourrais atteindre le haut de ce trou et je te ferai sortir._

 _-Ca m'a l'air bien, mais il est hors de question que je te porte!_

 _-Et pourquoi ça?_

 _-Parce que je suis sur que tu vas m'abandonner ici une fois que tu seras sortie!_

 _-Je ne suis pas comme toi Malefoy_ , dit-elle en se dégageant de moi. _Je ne t'abandonnerai pas._

 _-Pourquoi devrais-je te croire?!_

 _-Parce que, même si tu as essayé de m'étrangler tout à l'heure, je t'ai tout de même proposé de faire une trêve. Je suis venue près de toi, lorsque le froid s'est fait vraiment ressentir. J'ai réussi à te faire en quelque sorte confiance alors que tu as essayé de me tuer juste avant. Ne penses-tu pas que tu pourrais me faire confiance juste cette fois-ci?_

Elle a raison et ça me tue de l'admettre, d'ailleurs jamais je ne le dirai.

 **OOo**

 **PDV Hermione:**

J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Nous devons absolument sortir d'ici et c'est la seule option que nous avons pour le moment.

 _-Bon, la seule raison pour laquelle je vais accepter, c'est parce je suis plus fort que toi. Jamais tu ne pourras me porter moi et mes magnifiques muscles._ Dit-il fièrement.

Je suis totalement soulagée qu'il accepte mon idée. J'espère que ça va fonctionner. Je ne tiens pas à mourir ici.

 _-Viens par ici, lui dis-je. Tu vas te mettre contre la paroi et placer tes mains ainsi. Oui très bien. Maintenant, je vais mettre mon pied dessus. Une fois fait, tu me hisse le plus fort possible vers le haut._

 _-Attends!_

 _-Quoi?_

 _-Promets moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas ici!_

 _-Je pensais te l'avoir déjà dit._

 _-Je veux que tu le promettes. Je sais que les promesses, c'est sacré chez les Gryffondor._

Jamais je ne serai aussi lâche de le laisser ici. Même si, c'est vrai que ce type est une véritable ordure, je ne suis pas aussi méchante. Surtout que depuis notre trêve, il ne m'a plus insulté une seule fois.

 _-Très bien, je te promets de ne pas te laisser ici._

 _-Maintenant que nous avons régler ça, tu peux venir._

Je me dirige doucement vers Malefoy et pose mon pied dans sa main.

 _-Bon à trois Malefoy tu me hisses. 1...2...3..._

A la fin du décompte celui-ci me pousse vers le haut.

 _-Mais tu as mangé quoi ce soir Granger?_

 _-Oh tais-toi et pousse! Allais encore un tout petit peu, j'y suis presque._

 _-Oui, mais ce n'est pas évident_ dit-il!

 _-Allais j'y suis presque. Vas-y encore en effort._

A ces mots, il me pousse encore plus fort et je me trouve hors de ce trou.

 _-Super Malefoy on a réussi!_ Dis-je avec un énorme sourire.

 _-Bien, maintenant, sorts moi d'ici._

 _-Oui, dans 2 minutes le temps que je retrouve ma baguette. Je vais la chercher je reviens._

 _-Non ne pars pas Granger!_

 _-Il faut que je la retrouve, je reviens tout de suite. Je te promets de revenir._

A ces mots, je m'éloigne du trou afin d'essayer de retrouver ma baguette. Cela n'est absolument pas évident étant donné que la seul lumière que j'ai, est celle de la lune.

 **OOo**

 **PDV Drago:**

 _-GRANGER?_

Je n'y crois pas, elle m'a abandonné. Je savais que jamais je n'aurai dû lui faire confiance. Maintenant, elle est sortie et va retourner bien sagement dans sa chambre en me laissant seul ici. Je vais mourir de froid! Ca m'apprendra à faire confiance à une Gryffondor!

 _-GRANGEEEER!_ Je le cris le plus fort possible

Toujours aucune réponse. Si je meurs ici, je la tue!

 _-Wingardium Leviosa,_ dit une voix au dessus de moi.

Je me sens léviter vers le haut. Ainsi, elle ne m'a pas abandonné. Je savais qu'elle ne m'abandonnerait jamais! Je n'en ai jamais au grand jamais douté. Une fois que je touche le sol, je me jette sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Sans la lâcher je dis:

 _-Tu ne m'as pas laissé!_

 _-Non, je te l'avais promis._

Ca doit être la première fois de ma vie que j'utiliserais ce mot, mais je pense que c'est le moment idéal pour commencer:

 _-Merci_

Je la fixe et je vois qu'elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Malgré cela, une étincelle brille dans ces yeux.

 _-De rien, je tiens toujours mes promesses._ Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tant que je suis dans la seule minute émotion de ma vie, autant aller jusqu'au bout:

 _-Je voulais te dire que je suis désolez d'avoir voulu t'étrangler tantôt._

 _-D'accord, je te pardonne._

 _-Et ce n'est pas fini._

Des années après, je me demanderai encore pourquoi j'ai fait ça, ce que je m'apprête à faire, mais malgré mes insultes, ma tentative de meurtre, elle réussit à me pardonner. Moi, Drago Malefoy. Alors, j'ignore encore si c'est à cause de la lune, de la chute, ou le fait que malgré la guerre qui se prépare j'ai besoin de me sentir humain, mais doucement, je rapproche mon visage du sien, et je pose mes lèvre sur les siennes. Ce fut un bref mais magnifique baiser. Je met un terme au baiser, bien que étonnement, j'aurai voulu que jamais il ne se termine.

 _-Je pense qu'il faudrait rentrer au château, dis-je._

 _-Oui oui bien sur_ , dit-elle un peu perdue. _Mais avant, il faut retrouver ta baguette: Accio Baguette. Tiens la voici._

 _-Merci_

Oh par Merlin, je deviens un peu trop fleur bleu ce soir! Ca doit être la pleine lune!...

 _-Rentrons maintenant._ Dis-je.

Sans un mot, nous avançons vers le château. Je suis vraiment heureux de sortir enfin de cette stupide foret.

Nous entrons dans le château et nous dirigeons vers l'escalier qui sépare nos deux maisons.

 _-Eh bien voilà, c'est la fin de cette aventure._ Dit-elle

 _-Oui, je suis heureux que l'on soit rentrer, et que nous sommes en sécurité._

 _-Oui moi aussi._

 _-Ecoute, pour ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu m'as sorti de ce trou, je voulais juste te dire que..._

 _-Oui je sais, pas besoin de me le dire, c'était sur le coup de l'émotion._

 _-Euh oui, ça devait être ça,_ dis-je simplement. _Il est temps de partir, si_ _Rusard nous tombes dessus, il risque de nous donner une retenue._

 _-Tu as raison._

 _-J'ai toujours raison,_ dis-je avec un sourire.

 _-Au revoir alors Malefoy._

Alors qu'elle commence à s'éloigner, je lui attrape un bras, la retourne et l'embrasse. Au début, elle semble surprise par ce second baiser, mais rapidement, elle se laisse aller et profite autant que moi de celui-ci. Au bout d'un moment trop court, nous nous séparons.

 _-Bonne nuit Granger._

A ces mots, je m'éloigne pour retourner dans ma chambre...

Une fois dans mon lit, je me mets à réfléchir à ce qui vient d'arriver. Vous vous demandez, comment moi un sang pur ai pu me rabaisser à embrasser une sang impure, et ce, deux fois. C'est tout simplement, parce que jamais au court de ma vie, quelqu'un m'a aidé comme elle m'a aidé. Elle m'a promis de ne pas m'abandonner, et elle m'a sauvé. Je n'oublie pas toutes les histoires de sang. Même si, je suis obligé de reconnaître que c'est une sorcière très puissante. Je ne peux oublier aussi rapidement toute mon éducation.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'après cette nuit, jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrai plus lui faire du mal verbalement ou physiquement. Est-ce que l'on pourrait vivre une histoire ensemble? Je ne le pense pas. Je n'oublie pas que nous sommes dans des camps opposés. Mais grâce à elle, j'ai réussi à oublier pour quelques heures ma mission.

J'ignore comment cette histoire va se terminer, mais jamais au grand jamais je n'oublierai cette nuit...

 **OOo**

 **PDV Hermione:**

Oula, mais que vient-il de se passer? Il m'a embrassé, et ce pour la deuxième fois de cette soirée. Il n'y a rien à dire, cette soirée a vraiment été très étrange. Etrange, mais intéressante également.

 _-Qui est là?_

Oh non, Russard arrive, je ferai mieux de retourner dans ma chambre. A ces pensées, je cours jusqu'à mon dortoir. Par chance, il ne m'a pas trouvé. Une fois dans mon dortoir, je vais rapidement dans la salle de bain pour me mettre en pyjama. Une fois fait, je m'installe dans mon lit.

Bon en résumé, Malefoy m'a suivi dans la foret. Il est tombé sur moi m'entraînant dans un trou. Il a essayé de m'étrangler. Il m'a insulté. Il a accepté ma trêve. Il m'a protégé du froid. Il m'a fait confiance. Il m'a aidé à sortir du trou. Il s'est excusé. Il m'a embrassé. On est rentré dans le château. Il m'a a nouveau embrassé.

J'ai donc laissé Malefoy m'embrasser deux fois. Je dois bien avouer qu'il embrasse vraiment super bien.

Malheureusement, ça ne change rien à notre situation. Même si cette soirée était vraiment bien. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier le fait que nous sommes dans deux camps opposés. Sauf si j'arrive à le faire revenir dans notre camp.

Je pense néanmoins que cette soirée m'a changée. Elle a tout du moins changé ma vision sur Malefoy.

J'ignore comment cette histoire va se terminer, mais jamais au grand jamais je n'oublierai cette nuit...

 **Fin**

Oh non pas fin, j'ai oublié d'aller voir Graup!

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas parfaite, mais je l'aime vraiment bien. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ainsi je pourrais m'améliorer pour mes futures histoires.**


End file.
